The Super Babies: An Ended Generation
|followed by= }} The Super Babies: Book IV: An Ended Generation is a 2012 The Super Babies book written and illustrated by D. Isaac Thomas. It was the fourth official book to be published. Synopsis Chapter 1: San Francisco An Ended Generation picks up the story from the end of Revenge of Hell Burnbottom. The book begins with the flooded and ruined San Francisco. Chapter 2: Another Revelation Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength, Lindsay Kellerman, and Telekinibabe meet up with Carol and Gobbles in the Grand Army's camp on the outskirts of Los Angeles, both of whom are busy eating hot dogs and playing the flute. Chapter 3: Incursion On entering the city, they are informed by Earrus that they are needed in Yellowstone, where the Grand Army is assembling and Hell Burnbottom, Annabeth Black, Brute Gunray, and Mean King are waiting. There, they confront the three remaining members of the NoHead family. Gunray murders Lisa Kirke with a Death beam. Chapter 4: The Derby Flies Again Chapter 5: The Battle of Yellowstone Baby Intelligence informs Bladepoint of his battle strategy: with the Police Army acting as a distraction to the bulk of the main NoHead forces, the resistance led by Bladepoint, Lindsay, and Baby Intelligence will infiltrate the base via a secret entrance. Brute Gunray, taking the bait regarding the police, informs Hell Burnbottom about the Grand Army, the latter then promptly ordering them to proceed. Dexter orders the Police Army to start up their shield, to protect them from ranged attack. RC-4 has his tanks fire first, but seeing them fail to penetrate the powerful shield, orders them to cease fire. The Rockets activate and destroy the shield. After much fighting against the NoHeads’ Rocket Army, defeat for the alliance seems imminent. However, victory comes when Telekinibabe accidentally takes control of a fighter and goes on to destroy the control station from the inside, rendering the Rocket army useless. Meanwhile, Bladepoint and his force fight their way back into the NoHead base and capture Mean King and Brute Gunray. Chapter 6: The Unterwelt Void At the same time, in a hangar bay, Hell Burnbottom engages in combat with the two babies. The battle moves from the hangar, across a series of catwalks, to the Central Generator Complex. During the fight, Lindsay is separated from her master when she is kicked off of a catwalk and falls. She grabs the edge of another catwalk below and returns to where Baby Intelligence and Burnbottom continue to fight. By this time, Baby Intelligence and Burnbottom have become separated by a force field in the entrance to the Generator Room. Lindsay catches up to them, but is divided from her master by four force fields. When the force fields deactivate, Baby Intelligence and Burnbottom continue their battle while Lindsay remains divided from the battle by one force field when they all reactivate. After a lengthy duel, Baby Intelligence drops his guard, and Hell Burnbottom slashes at Baby Intelligence’s chest. The baby fakes death. Devastated, Lindsay redoubles her assault upon Burnbottom and chops the NoHead’s sword in half, but Burnbottom eventually overpowers and nearly kills Lindsay when he pushes her over the edge of a seemingly endless reactor shaft. Lindsay saves herself from falling when she manages to grab onto a pipe protruding from the wall of the shaft. Burnbottom then kicks the baby’s sword into the pit and prepares to finish her off. After Lindsay calms herself, she Teleports out of the shaft and summons Baby Intelligence’s sword to her hand. Baby Intelligence leaps to his feet, but Burnbottom senses him and telekinetically holds them both above the pit after he once again offers them the chance to join him, but the two babies refuse and Kellerman breaks his sword. Kellerman points a gun at him. Burnbottom confesses that he regrets the fact that his only skill in life is his ability to kill and realizes he's become of the Dark Order; nevertheless, he will not give up in honor of the NoHeads. Kellerman fires at Burnbottom's head and he releases her who then Teleports Baby Intelligence away as Burnbottom’s body falls into the shaft. Baby Intelligence surprises Lindsay by revealing that he faked his death, but then they hear Annabeth Black running to Burnbottom's corpse, so they leave the generator together, and head back upstairs as planned. There, they find Sheriff Bladepoint clashing with Brute Gunray. Baby Intelligence remarks, “It’s not over yet.” Chapter 7: Acquisition Chapter 8: In Aviation Chapter 9 A mysterious figure clad in metal steps forward from the group and stabs Baby Intelligence's neck. Chapter 10: The Mouth of the Government Meanwhile, in Maryland, the S.M.S.B. meets with the President, asking him what he would have them do now that the NoHeads are gone. In response, Clinton asks them where Brute Gunray and Mean King are, and Baby Intelligence says they are in jail. Chapter 11: The Sorcerers of Egrevond At some point during the night, Baby Intelligence overhears a conversation on the phone that Maurice is having. From what he hears, he learns that a Dark Wizard named Karkamel has escaped from a void called Egrevond along with a legion of Dark wizards known as the Sorcerers of Egrevond. He tells Maurice what he has learned, who is annoyed, as he did not want him to know of the wizards yet, as he "already had enough on his plate" and "the last thing needs is an umpteenth helping". Reluctantly, he tells Baby Intelligence that the U.S. Government fears that Karkamel's motive is to use Baby Intelligence to return to full strength, as the walls of a prison in Egrevond read several vulgar sentences in graffiti degrading the Grandmaster of the S.M.S.B. While initially shaken, Baby Intelligence is assured by Telekinibabe that the MBH is too well-protected to be breached, even by sorcerery. Still, he cannot shake off the logic that if Egrevond cannot hold Karkamel, the MBH cannot repel him indefinitely. The next day, Maurice moves Baby Intelligence aside to tell him not to go looking for Karkamel, but Baby Intelligence claims that the sorcerer will come to him in the end. The rental of Flame Baby Intelligence rents a Dark Horse named Flame from Owen, the shopkeeper. He promises he would return to pay him in full once America was free of both NoHeads and Dark sorcerers. Baby Intelligence also has an argument with Lewis, who permits him four days to get his sword back from Sheriff Bladepoint and learn what he needs to know from him. Chapter 13: Fighting Shadows Stepping forward, the Lord of the North stabs Baby Intelligence, almost making him lose consciousness. Force Baby panics and disappears with his injured master. However, during their transport, the Lord of the North intercepts them, but the babies work together to force him out of the beam. Baby Intelligence then has an impression of a wet cushion and passes out. Chapter 14: In the Monster's Belly He is then introduced to Lewis. Baby Intelligence realizes that Owen is dead. As a result, he takes Flame as his own. Chapter 15: The Evil Super Baby Having escaped government custody, Brute Gunray and his brother Mean King visit Sebiscuits Cardarphen at his hideout. Gunray wants military assistance from Cardarphen in the war against the S.M.S.B. Mean King advises against this, distrusting Sebiscuits for not taking part in the Battle of Yellowstone. Sebiscuits also tells Gunray that he knows about their situation and it is revealed how they broke out of jail. Gunray asks him to lend a portion of his armies. Cardarphen agrees on the condition that they can defeat him in a sword duel. The two brothers emerge victorious, and Cardarphen promises that they "can have half of whatever has." Mean King agrees to these terms and the deal is made. Chapter 16: Flight of the Worm Baby Intelligence, Force Baby, and the Rattvisa Gang exit out of the Devil's Armpit. After Owen died, Baby Intelligence took Flame as his own. He and Force Baby deduced where the Western Field was, and that the NoHeads were preparing to set up a stronghold there. Suddenly, Force Baby pointed out something fishy and Baby Intelligence followed his pointer finger to a familiar face: Wesley the Worm. Wesley claimed to be at the Sanctuary “on official business” as he knew where the Western Field was and that he intended to tell this to a Grand Army member. Having learned that Wesley had been accused on spying for Annabeth Black, Baby Intelligence gave him the benefit of the doubt and asked him why. At this point, Wesley admitted the truth about his position as a pirate and furiously revealed that he really was a spy, prompting Baby Intelligence to knock him out by telekinetically smashing him against the floor. He asked Bruce Wright to inform Sheriff Bladepoint of Wesley's duplicity and to inform him he was leaving to counter the NoHead threat. Force Baby said he would be honored to interfere, but Lindsay Kellerman walked in and claimed Force Baby's unstable connection to the Kraft would endanger him on such a wide space. Baby Intelligence agreed and orders Force Baby to seek out his cousin while he went with Kellerman. Chapter 17: The Faceoff Baby Intelligence finally agreed to accompany the gang. A flashback prior to the Battle of the Western Field reveals that Peter came upon Black cooking in the kitchens of the Police Station. She says she is making a sweet-tasting cheese cube dipping sauce. She shares some of it with him. They proceed to the Western Field, where they were ambushed by the Ninth Guard. Upon slashing out a single robot soldier five times, Baby Intelligence noticed Cassidy stabbing Rattvisa G to death with a needler, but then a skytrooper throws him to the ground. Noticing this, Cassidy chased him and would have struck him in the heart. Fortunately, Baby Intelligence countered with a telekinetic repulse. Getting to his feet, he called off the surviving gang members, finding to his dismay that several of them were dead. Chapter 18: Graphite, Sulfur, and Blood Shaffer is then killed by Cassidy, and Kellerman kills her in return. Chapter 20: Another Clarke Baby Intelligence then returned to Nepal to keep the promise he had made to Natalie K. Wagner, accompanied by Lindsay Kellerman and Optica. His instincts to come exactly when he did were correct, as Wagner was mere hours from going into labor. Along with Lindsay Kellerman, Optica, and several of Wagner's friends, Baby Intelligence helped her through it, to the best of his abilities. Wagner was so grateful that she named her newborn son after him, after Baby Intelligence confirmed what his given name was. When they make their leave, Optica finally confesses to how she had found her way to the S.M.S.B. by impulsively and foolishly fleeing the hospital following the death of her father Ralphie, despite desperate attempts to catch her and prevent her from stowing away on a bus. Baby Intelligence forgives her and claims she is not responsible for callously deserting her parents, though Optica claims he has never met anyone he has not shown mercy to. Chapter 21: The Dream The following night, Telekinibabe embarks on an adventure. He ventures solo into the NoHead base, crossing several obstacles before encountering Mean King. The following battle ends in a draw when Mean King electrocutes him. It turns out to be a dream Telekinibabe is experiencing, interrupted by Lindsay. He is unhappy about the nagging feeling that it is a vision, and not a nightmare. During breakfast, Telekinibabe tells Baby Intelligence what he had seen. Baby Intelligence accepts the news and tells the S.M.S.B. it was time to fight back against Brute Gunray and Mean King. That afternoon, he dispatches the Pinewood Derby, which pinpoints Mean King’s stronghold hidden in the Bench Store. They prepare to leave, but Ford stops him and takes him before Sheriff Bladepoint for trying to slip out again. Chapter 22: Bruce's Victory At Baby Intelligence's insistence, Kellerman deposited Hardy's unconscious form in an alleyway a good distance from the clearing. He sends Baby Strength, Lindsay, and Telekinibabe to the NoHead base, and tells them Lindsay’s in charge until the fight is over. He makes his way to the Bench Store, accompanied by Force Baby. Chapter 23: The Bench Store Landing their pods, the assigned trio makes their way to the NoHead base safely. They quietly walk down the facility’s corridors. Lindsay spots RC-5. She and the others attempt to follow but are thwarted when the robot notices and opens fire. They narrowly escape and run down farther into the corridor. They engage the next Rocket group and prevail. Baby Strength splits off from the others, and Lindsay follows him. He then wanders into the central chamber. There, he meets with Brute Gunray and the two fight in an epic sword duel, where Baby Strength’s skills prove fertile against Gunray’s experience. Meanwhile, Baby Intelligence and Force Baby reach the Bench Store. When Baby Intelligence and Force Baby work together to discover a secret passageway and enter it, they immediately find a series of boxes and Force Baby unwraps them. Appalled, Baby Intelligence tells Force Baby they have identified technical theft, confusing Force Baby. Venturing further into the basement, they find Mean King in a lighted room. After a frenzied duel, Mean King is able to dodge Force Baby’s attacks (despite being assaulted by Baby Intelligence as well) and decapitate him. After taking a moment to analyze Force Baby’s damage, Baby Intelligence confronts Mean King. They engage in combat using their swords and powers. Baby Strength and Brute Gunray continue their sword battle in the bowels of the NoHead base. Gunray uses his powers against Baby Strength by using whatever equipment is at hand, eventually thrusting Baby Strength through a window, who lands on one of the emergency platforms. Finally, Baby Strength is able to drive Brute Gunray back, causing him to retreat along the extension gauntlet. Baby Strength is then able to throw him off the maintenance catwalk into the air shaft below. As he fell, Gunray was sucked into a gas port, and shortly thereafter found himself clinging to a weather vane on the underside of the NoHead base. Soon he lost balance and fell off and into the abyss, meeting his death. The duel between Baby Intelligence and Mean King brings them to the Central Stack, the heart of the store. Mean King, pressed by the odds, hurls benches at Baby Intelligence, but Baby Intelligence avoids them. Mean King then hurls lightning at Baby Intelligence but with the last of his strength the baby repels it, and Mean King is thrown over the bench’s edge, but not before pushing Baby Intelligence off in descent. Mean King is able to hold on to a lower bench, while Baby Intelligence falls to the store’s floor. Mean King leaps after him, only to be stabbed subsequently when Force Baby directs the blade at him from downstairs. Chapter 24: Mackerels versus Erutuls After disposing of Mean King, Baby Intelligence rides the desk back upstairs, where he finds Force Baby had recovered and is waiting for him. He tells him that Mean King is dead, and they have won. Just then, the comlink beeps. Baby Intelligence takes it out and answers. Baby Strength’s voice comes on and announces Brute Gunray’s death. Baby Intelligence tells him that Mean King is gone too, meaning that the NoHeads are extinct now. The S.M.S.B. members meet together at the NoHead base. Baby Intelligence picks up Baby Strength, Telekinibabe, and Lindsay and takes them home in their Pinewood Derby. If the Holy Mackerels could beat the Egregious Erutuls and the Galloping Grenades in the final match of the season, then they would surely capture the Crodela Cup. The Mackerels defeated the Erutuls, and other results went their way, meaning that, in the final game of the season against the Grenades, if they could win the climactic game of the season, they would win the Cup. In the aftermath of the game, Baby Intelligence noticed Dorber embracing Wilcox openly and supressed a snort after Dorber giggled girlishly when Wilcox called the Grenades "accursed". Dorber pulled Baby Intelligence aside and told him to watch himself throughout the intervening days, to which he revealed that the Police Grand Army was finally ready to make their run on the Eastern Field, much to Dorber's shock. He immediately asked if Wilcox had anything to do with it, and he confirmed she would be fighting and nothing could change her mind, making him realize she lied to him. He tells him he can tell when she's bluffing. Rewind Time Karkamel succeeded in altering the reality to one where a legion of Dark sorcerers dominated the solar system and rampaged wherever they pleased. Later, Karkamel arrived to confront Baby Intelligence and Force Baby on the streets. However, the wizard suddenly began fading away as he demanded to know the meaning of it until he disappeared in a flash of light. Subsequently, he saw a series of destroyed buildings seemingly repairing themselves and a series of corpses seemingly being reincarnated. He was initially horrified until Telekinibabe came rushing to him and explained that Bruce Wright had just brought the S.M.S.B. Grandmaster into his time slip where the reverse effects of Karkamel's reign wouldn't affect either of them, nor would it affect Hardy, making Baby Intelligence realize how Karkamel had died. Impressed, Baby Intelligence told Telekinibabe to keep going. Upon completion, he learns that Bruce Wright, Optica, Telekinibabe, Carl Steele, and Logan had time-traveled back to when Karkamel escaped and ambushed and killed him. However, he had created an alternate reality which Wright and his friends had proceeded to repair. Chapter 33: The Power of Words After the devastation caused by the Battle of the Western Field, Baby Intelligence returned to the police station. He went to the lobby to settle down for the night, only for a mysterious figure to attack him in fit of rage and transform Might into a glob of green goo. Baby Intelligence and his opponent were both trapped under an informal indoor tent when he realized he was being assaulted by none other than Olocron. Baby Intelligence was bewildered and demanded to know the meaning of their scuffle, to which Olocron finally stopped attacking. The ancient humanoid angrily told that the S.M.S.B. was never supposed to enter the Dancing Dorm. Baby Intelligence was horrified to learn Mr. Stupid NoHead had punished Olocron and his guests by destroying the facility, for which Olocron had narrowly made it out alive. Moved by the realization of just how much his actions impacted innocent people, Baby Intelligence profusely apologized, but Olocron, despite consenting to mend his sword, refused to forgive him. In the morning, Baby Intelligence made his way to Sheriff Bladepoint's office, where he requested that at long last, the Sheriff complete his training. Bladepoint refused, however, insisting they had a much more pressing affair — the upcoming Battle of the Eastern Field. He ordered Baby Intelligence to give his speech he had been preparing, claiming it was "now or never". Chapter 34: From Their Lips Despite disagreeing with Bladepoint's lack of concern with how capable he was of taking down the Lord of the North, Baby Intelligence tried giving a speech of encouragement to the disheveled Grand Army alongside Wilcox, and at the latter's insistence, Dennings as well. He expressed his honor, more like intimidation, at being thrust back into the spotlight of the Grand Army, but then lost his train of thought, but Dennings suddenly yanked the microphone out of his hands and told them it was time for them to build character individually through proving themselves in battle and reminded them of what Baby Intelligence had sacrificed and endured to bring about their chance to topple the NoHeads while they were vulnerable. She told them to raise their flag and demanded to know if they were ready to fight. The audience chamber erupted with cheering and applause to her speech. Baby Intelligence followed his friends into the back. Chapter 35: The Eastern Field Following Dennings' oration, Baby Intelligence accompanied the rest of the Police Grand Army during the Battle of the Eastern Field. Once they arrived at the outskirts of the Eastern Field, Baby Intelligence left the others to meditate in preparation for the chaos ahead. However, before he could do this, he encountered Bartholomew Gales and the Lord of the North and overheard them arguing about their failure to end the S.M.S.B. Grandmaster. The Lord of the North accused Annabeth Black, who was apparently in very close proximity, of refusing to honor her word. The Lord of the North fired a Death beam at Gales to shut him up, utterly enraging Baby Intelligence at his utter disregard for human life, prompting him to reveal himself. The baby thought he would lead him to Annabeth Black, but he heard her Deteleport upon this implication. Baby Intelligence stepped out and confronted the Lord of the North, citing that he was "the being he'd heard so much about". The Lord of the North summoned his bodyguards to kill him. Baby Intelligence drew his sword and managed to strike down all of them, but the Lord of the North threw him to the ground and pinned him there. As he was about to kill Baby Intelligence, he felt his NoHead Sign burn and took off to answer the call. Still having time to meditate, Baby Intelligence focused his thoughts and, upon the ringing of a ten-minute timer, returned to the masses and helped lead them to their position before the opposing army. He eventually encountered Carol Wilcox, whom she began yelling at until he came closer to her. After he projected a Shield behind her, she asked him where Dorber was, but the superhero had no idea. He in turn asked her where the Lord of the North could be found. She said he was last seen firing recklessly at enemy troops with his mutantry. As a rock glanced off the Shield protecting her, Baby Intelligence thanked her and continued fighting. Baby Intelligence finds Sheriff Bladepoint and asks him for orders, but he yells at him to get out of the way. He obediently sprints about fifty meters away, just as a wave of Dark explosions go off, sending Baby Intelligence hurtling through the air and killing Sheriff Bladepoint. Chapter 36: A Hero's Farewell Baby Intelligence is transferred elsewhere, but he is severely burned. Sheriff Bladepoint's body is cremated in front of hundreds of people, including a number of minor characters in the series. He then departs with the other S.M.S.B. members. Chapter 37: A Teacher's Legacy Upon returning home, Baby Intelligence learns of the Lunch Money Bandit’s escape from prison, and tells the others to stop him in the morning. However, as he falls asleep, he finds himself in a sort of dream and meets the deceased Sheriff Bladepoint in what appears to be a deserted Old Police Station. He appears to be in a Limbo state in which he can speak to Bladepoint. He encourages Baby Intelligence to hold on to what he loves, because that is what makes life worth living. He then Deteleports, leaving Baby Intelligence hell-bent on ensuring the survival of the S.M.S.B. Post-Script Meanwhile, Annabeth Black retrieves a card and says it is time for her to personally return to the battlefield and assume military command while an underling watches her. List of deaths Extensions Graphic novelization A graphic novelization of the novel was written by D. Isaac Thomas and was published on 12 April, 2015. New characters *Sebiscuits Cardarphen *Karkamel *Owen *Owen's animals *Flame Category:Books (real-world) Category:Canon